


twenty-five

by joldiego



Series: critrole scraps [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, c02e122, how bout that cliffhanger folks?, sending spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joldiego/pseuds/joldiego
Summary: The last sending that Essek received from Jester was concerning enough, lacking both invasive questions and inane tunes of any kind. It was succinct. It included terms he was unfamiliar with,somnovumandlodestone,but he could still tell that they held a certain weight to Jester. He believed her wholeheartedly when she told him that things were dire.But the message he received from her early the next morning was what truly terrified him.(Jester sends to Essek after waking up and discovering what's happened to Beau and Caleb. He worries.)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Essek Thelyss
Series: critrole scraps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	twenty-five

**Author's Note:**

> got possessed by [this post](https://sparring-spirals.tumblr.com/post/640989652902461440/essek-just-received-their-message-and-it-had-no) by sparring-spirals on tumblr and knocked this out in an hour
> 
> it's been nearly a year since i last posted 😬the twenty unfinished fics in my google drive say hello!

The last sending that Essek received from Jester was concerning enough, lacking both invasive questions and inane tunes of any kind. It was succinct. It included terms he was unfamiliar with, _somnovum_ and _lodestone,_ but he could still tell that they held a certain weight to Jester. He believed her wholeheartedly when she told him that things were dire.

But the message he received from her early the next morning was what truly terrified him.

_Essek,_ Jester’s voice rang through his ears, hoarse and tearful. _Things are so much worse that we thought. I–_

There was a heavy pause as she cut off abruptly. At first he assumed that she must have been collecting herself, but when she resumed in a tone that was remarkably measured and flat, he realized that she must have been considering how to use her remaining words. That thought alone sent a sensation like cold pins and needles up his spine.

_Northwestern entrance to Aeor, today. Be there._

Another pause. Essek waited patiently, half hoping that she’d ask if he were using the restroom. For all of her apparent fear in this moment, he had still never known Jester to leave well enough alone when there were words left in a sending spell.

_Enemies with us. Beau and Caleb… compromised. Help._

It echoed through his skull. _Beau and Caleb compromised._

What the fuck did _compromised_ entail?

He’d kill for more than twenty-five words in either direction. But for the moment, Jester was awaiting a response.

“I’ll be there. Whatever you all need.”

Gods, what could he even say that would be _useful?_ Essek was hesitant to ask for more information. The last thing he wanted was to inadvertently goad her into wasting more spells just to fill him in when her energy could be better spent protecting and healing her friends.

He could ask them to teleport to him, as Eiselcross is deeply lacking landmarks he could utilize to locate them instead, but the steep risk of teleportation failure in these parts simply wasn’t worth it. Not to mention whatever wrench has been thrown into the works concerning Caleb and Beauregard. By the _enemies_ among the Nein’s number. (He couldn't help but wonder if the two problems were one and the same.)

Essek asked himself what he’d like to hear from Jester, were he in a time of crisis. Jester who was kind with abandon, but never unwise.

He took a deep breath, careful to keep any excess of apprehension from seeping into his voice.

“I know not what we’re facing, but I’ll be with you every step. Take care of each other.”

The spell fizzled out. He waited for a moment, and Jester didn't send to him again. While his stomach was in knots, her prudence bode well.

Essek gathered his components, bundled himself tightly, and set out into the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> my essek characterization is probably off, but hear me out: unfortunately, i like this purple war criminal so much. (also ngl, if he ends up helping out tm9, i doubt that he won't end up being at least a little selfish or sketchy about aeor. he's kind of an ideal candidate for lucien's cult.)
> 
> hit up my [tumblr](https://joldiego.tumblr.com)


End file.
